warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Tango Squadron character stats
Right, scince my hostile take over (Love those two words :D) I've decided that this forum will be used to give all you Tango's out there the stats, wargear, options, and special rules for your peeps. And now, off to work with me. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The Setup is as follows, Wargear: - this is the equipment your character's model has, so for now, just leave it while i sort this shit out Options: - this shows what can be added to your character, this is the bit you edit, just shove EVERY piece of equipment your char has that i havent already put on the wargear section. Special Rules: - this section is free for you all to do, as i'm sure you all have some pretty good SR's for your guys. Run4urLife! Sergeant Major Deacon Coletrane 25pts Wargear: *'Modified Lasgun' (scope and bayonet attachment) - Deacon hits on a roll of 2+ *'Carapace Armour Vest' - 4+ Armour Save *'Power Blade '''and '''Cadian-Issue Combat Knife - '(bonus attack included in profile) * Options: * Special Rules: *'I'm too tough to die!' :Every time Deek suffers a wound that would kill him, roll 1d6. On a roll of 5 or 6, he gets back up with the same number of wounds he had remaining before the attack. *'Lead by example' :If Tango Squadron is charged by or charges an enemy unit, Deek can be moved up to 6" to bring him into base-to-base contact as he elbows his way to the forefront of the fighting. If Jared Richter is in base-to-base contact and Deacon is not, they may switch places as Deek shoves Jared out of the way to get some blood on his blade. *'Large and in Charge' :Much like an Ork Nob, Deacon leads by brute force, fear and some measure of respect. When it looks like the chips are down, he has been known to crack a few heads together to restore order (with occasionally fatal results for wounded troopers). If Tango Squadron are fleeing, they may automatically rally, regardless of casualties or nearby enemies, if Deek is still alive. If they do, every model within 2" of Deek must pass an Armour Save or suffer 1 Wound. KuHB1aM Sergeant Virgil Vasquez 15pts Wargear: *'Chainsword' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Shotgun' *'Bespin Brigadiers Flak Armour' *'Stub-Pistol' Options: *'Lasgun' Special Rules: * NoFuryLikeMine Corporal Cale Barakus 12pts Wargear: *Meltagun *Combat Knife *Flak Armour *Promethium Grenades *Frag Grenades *Krak Grenades Note: Only two of the Grenades/Charges may be selected per battle Options: *'Melta Bombs '- 5 points *'Demolition Charges' *'Bolt Pistol ' *'Power Sword '- 15 points *'Missile Launcher' - 10 points Special Rules: *'Tank Hunter' Cale is skilled at finding and exploiting weaknesses in in the armour of enemy vehicles. This adds +1 to Armour Penetration against Vehicles and automatically passes Moral Checks caused by Tank Shock. *'Stubborn' Cale stands his ground unless given orders to do otherwise. When taking Morale checks any negative leadership modifiers are ignored. *'Heavy Weapons Ace' Cale is considered very proficient with Heavy weapons. If an enemy Heavy Weapons team fails a Morale check and flees or is killed as Tango assaults the position, Cale may remain and operate the Heavy Weapon. *'Self Destruct' If Cale dies in combat his internal explosive device detonates. All units within 6Inches of the model must pass an armour save otherwise are removed from play as a casualty. Dark Seer Tech Priest Fredric Aslk 40pts Wargear: *'Power Axe' *'Wrist mounted Boltgun' *'Las-cutter' *'Carapace armor' *'Servo Arm' *'Servo Drill' Options: *'JPL' Special Rules: *'Blessing of the Ommisah' *'Look out! Arrrgh!-Liana' LegionXIII Private First Class John Tompson 11pts Wargear: *'Lasgun' *'Machette and dagger '(bonus included in profile) *'Promethium Grenades' *'Night vision Goggles' *'Flak Armour' 'Options:' * John may take a Flamer '''into the battle for an extra 5 points, this replaces his Lasgun. * John Tompson may be given a Transport variant of the LRV M23 for an extra 50 points, Other members of Tango Squadron may be put on board the M23 at 10 points per member. Tompson '''ALWAYS sits in the Driver's seat, as he is the only memeber of Tango who is trained to drive these Vechiles. *John may take a Medical kit into battle for 10 points, this item confers the Feel no pain 'special rule as detailed below. *(Operation: Reclaimation) Replace Flak Armour, Lasgun, machette, and Night Vision Goggles with Carapace Armour, Bolt Pistol, and Imperial Guard Boltgun for 30 Points. 'Special Rules: *''Night Vision'' when night fighting missions are underway, john may choose to re-roll the test to determine how far he can see. *''Move Through Cover'' After navigating the corridors and pathways of Dark ageis for many weeks during the goliath war, John has learnt how to move through almost any form of cover, and thus may roll a second D6 dice when rolling through dificult terain, in most cases this means the player controling him rolls three dice and picks the highest score. *''Prefered Enemy ''(Orks) Ever scince the destruction of his boltgun, John has had an esspecial hatered for the orks, and after fighting on Dark Ageis for so long, can predict their movements, as such, Tompson can always re-roll rolls to hit in close combat against them, this does not work against vechiles with no weapon skill characteristic. *'Stuborn' John, and many such humans like him, have a nack for being incredably stuborn when it comes to fighting, When taking morale tests, John always ignores any negative leadership modifiers, this effect is given to the other Members of Tango Squadron. *'Feel no Pain' Thanks to the medical kit that he carries on his back, John has the Feel no pain special rule, as he can quickly and carefully bandage his wounds, and those of his team-mates. Roll a dice, on a 1,2 or 3, take the wound as normal, on a 4, 5, or 6, the injury is treated and john continues fighting, this ability cannot be used against weapons that cause instant death. This ability is passed onto every member of Tango Squadron, as the squad has at least 6 members with atleast basic medical experience. Vegas adict Private Liana LeGuie 9pts Wargear: *'Pulse Pistol' *'Klien Las Rifle' *'Klienian Flak Armour' bonus if attacked by tau weapons (added to profile) Options: *'Chain Knife' *'Demo Charge' Special Rules: *'Tank Commander' Liana can ocupy a tank if standing within one inch and adds +1 to BS and 1 to the front armour to a maximum of 14. *'Neural Link' When ocupying a tank liana is able to fire one extra weapon a turn. *'Jump Starting' On a role of a 5+ liana can negate a Crew Shaken or Crew Stunned result if within two inches. *'VIRGIL!' If Liana fails a leadership test within 4 inches of virgil vasquez she fires one pulse pistol shot at him. *'Tag-Team' If Liana and Tech Priest Aslk are within 6 inches of a wrecked tank it can be brought back with one gun on a role of a 6. Blade bane Private Raynor P'tar 7pts Wargear: *'Bolt Pistol '(with silcncer and scope attachments) Options: *'Lasgun' Special rules: * Lither Private Rugar Lazarus 14 Points Wargear: *'New Embyron Carapace Armour' The planet it came from experiences temperatures which would kill any unprotected being. Therefore, it adds +1 to his save against heat-based weapons, halves the strength of and gives him a 3+ Invulnerable Save against Melta weapons. *'Heavy Stubber' This heavy stuber was scavenged from an Imperial Guard chimera, and uses the standard Heavy Stubber Profile. *'Special Medical Equipment' Confers a 2+ Feel No Pain save for anyone within 2" of Rugar Options: *Rugar may take his favourite shoe into the field for free , due to it's weight and the force it impacts the enemy with, it is treated as a power weapon. It also has a in-built laspistol which counts as a bonus close combat weapon. *Rugar may take a Sniper Rifle into the battle for 5 aditional points. He may also opt to use his Inferno Rounds for a +15 points per weapon he chooses to use it on. This may not be used on his shoe. Inferno Rounds add +1 to the To Wound roll. *Rugar may also dispense Combat Enhancing Drugs to each member of Tango for +20 points each. It works as such. Each Combat Drug's effects must be applied to each member of Tango at the start of each game. They take effect for the entire game, and their effects never "turn off". THe effects are as listed. Special Rules: *'Pain... Is not... My concern...' If Rugar would ever be normally removed as a casuality, lay him on his side. At the start of the next turn, roll a D6. On a roll of a 4+, Rugar is stood back up again with 1 wound. *'Regeneration' At the start of each turn roll a D6. On a 4+ Rugar gains 1 Wound. This may not be used to increase his wounds past his maximum value. *'Spiking the Concoction' Lazarus occasionally spikes the drugs he gives certain members. If Richter is within 2 inches of Rugar, Jared gains Furious Charge and Fearless. If Virgil Vasquez is within 2 inches of Rugar, he gains Rage untill the start of the next player turn. Solbur Private Jared Richter 5pts Wargear: *'Lasgun' *'Flak Armour' *'Manufactorium tools' *'Vox Caster' Options: * Special rules: * Just Plain Luck Jared Richter may re-roll failed rolls to hit when shooting and in close combat, he may also re-roll failed saving throws. Weston "Henchmen" Foster Private Cole Dunbar 8pts Wargear: *'"Sarah"' Sarah is a Sniper rifle and uses the Sniper Rifle Profile. *'Flak Vest' Confers a 6+ armour save *'Bedroll' Dunbar's Bedroll is Treated as a Camo cloak, and confers a 5+ Cover Save when not in better cover. *Ghille suit Cole's 'ghille suit' is nothing more then a light overall that Cole simply attachs local folliage to. It still works when sniping, concealing him at both short and long range. The Ghille Suit confers a 4+ cover save. Options: * Special rules: * Tayman Private Logan Drake 7pts Wargear: * Options: * Special rules: *